Love Without Tragedy
by sugarpillz01
Summary: (Re-Written Version!) Its almost Austin and Ally's one year anniversary. And all Austin wants is to make that one night special for them. But, the whole thing turns upside down when Cassidy comes back from her tour and wants Austin. But when she finds out that he's dating Ally, she'll stop at nothing to get Austin! What will Ally do? Give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Don't hate me...I'm re-writing the story.**

**I didn't want to drop it, so I deleted the chapters and I'm gonna re-write the thing!**

**When I started this story, I had just came up with the idea. I wanted an account so I can follow my favorite stories instead of bookmarking it and checking ****_all_**** of them, but I didn't want to leave my profile empty. So I came up with the plot and wrote the first chapter.**

**Then, when school started I realized I was going no-where with the story. **

**So, I figured I'd re-write the story thing over!**

**But anyway, tell me what you think about the re-written version of chapter 1!**

**By the way, I changed the summary, but the plot remained the same!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, or anything you recognize!**

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Sonic Boom With Ally,Trish,Dez and Some-Old-Lady-Dez-Got-stuck-In-A-Tuba._

* * *

"Ok,one,two,three,pull!" Trish counted,as she and Ally pulled a poor,helpless old woman who Dez (don't ask) got stuck in a tuba.

Ally tugged on the left leg of the sacred old woman and Trish, the right.

"Why don't you try using butter?" Dez suggested, from behind the violin display where he was on a 'time-out' for disturbing the woman.

"He has a point," Trish eyes widened. "Did I just agree with Dez?!" She screeched.

" 'fraid so," Ally replied casually. "No time for this, Dez, you had 1 minute, go get the butter from the fridge in the practice room," She added.

"But that butter is for when Austin comes so we can make cookies," Dez whined, childishly.

"I'll buy some more. Now didn't I say you have 1 minute?" Ally said, annoyed. This (gestures to the old lady's legs wiggling from the tuba) was _not _good for business.

Dez scurried up to the practice room to get the butter.

"You have 30 seconds,Dez!" Ally shouted up to the closed green door.

Seconds later,Dez came running down with a stick of butter and handed it to Ally.

"Here ya go," He said as he handed her the butter.

"Good, now go back to the corner," She replied.

Dez hung his head and proceeded to behind the display case.

* * *

Minutes after, the old woman had been pried out of the tuba and Ally was tending to customers, Trish was reading a magazine and Dez was still on a time out.

"Omg! Cassidy's coming back!" Trish screeched.

"What?!" Ally exclaimed with fear.

"Have you told Austin about what she said?" Trish questioned her friend.

"No," Ally sighed. Trish looked at her.

"You guys have dated for almost a year now. You have to tell him," Trish told her.

"I know, I just haven't found the right time," Ally explained.

"Tell Austin what?" A voice came from the door. Austin.

"Ally,here, has something to tell you." Trish said to Austin. Then she dragged Dez and herself out the store, for Austin and Ally to talk.

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

Great! Remind me to kill Trish next time I see her!

"Baby?" Austin said, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you not telling me?" He questions softly. "Hmm?"

I shrunk under his gaze. This boy will be the death of me, no lie.

"Well, remember when Cassidy was leaving for he tour and we were all saying goodbye to her?" I asked him. He nodded.

* * *

_*Flashback, 1 year_ _3 months ago*_

_Airport, With Cassidy,Ally Trish,Austin and Dez_

_"Bye Cassidy, we'll miss you!" We all exclaimed._

_Austin slung his arm around my shoulder. I notice Cassidy glare at me._

_"Ally can I speak to you over there?" Cassidy asked me._

_"Uhh, sure," I replied, following her. "What you wan-"_

_I was cut off by Cassidy slamming me to the near by wall._

_"Listen up Ally, Austin's mine and if you ever date him I will end you got it?!" She snarled._

_I weakly nodded. _

_She smirked and walked away to the rest of them._

_*Flashback over. Still Ally's Pov*_

"I only told Trish," I explained to Austin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked. I shrugged.

"I was afraid to,"

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. Ok?" I nodded.

"Come on. How about I take m favorite girl for ice cream?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Let's go."

* * *

**So? What do you think? **

**Don't worry the next chapter will have all the action!**

**Hint:**

**-When the go to the pier for the ice cream they'll meet Cassidy!**

**And yes, their one of 'those' couples!**

**Review! Please :)**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Chapter 2! Yay**

**Ok,Ok...**

**Reviews:**

_SomethingToWriteFor:_ **Ikr! I got the feels just writing it! Lolz, thanks for reviewing!**

_Hamster220:_ **I can't promise you that neither of them will do. My intentions were to let one of them 'die' but get save (hospital thingy), but my mood does change so...yeah! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, or anything related to it or Disney (which I also don't own)**

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Pier._

_With Austin,Ally and a bunch of random people at the pier._

* * *

Ally was shivering, but Austin didn't seem to take notice. He was too busy enjoying the lights,noises and all the colors.

"A-Austin?" Ally shivered.

"Hmm?" He asked,turning to Ally,finally taking notice that she was shivering. I mean, come on, the place was cold, she was eating ice cream and she was wearing a sleeveless dress.

"Oh," He whispered,taking off his jacket and putting it around her. "Sorry,baby." Ally blushed, she still weren't used to the nicknames.

"Lets go for a walk on the beach,yeah?" She nodded.

While leaving the pier,Ally couldn't help but feel like someone was following them.

* * *

They were now walking along the shore,talking about whatever came up. But, all that couldn't last long,could it?

"Oh,hello," A cold voice said. They turned around to meet Cassidy. Austin scowled.

"Hi." He said, turning around and continued walking. Cassidy didn't take the hint,

"I don't know why you bother with her Austin," She said. This caught Austin's attention and he whipped around, looking at Cassidy,who continued talking,

"I mean,look at her. She's pathetic,ugly and worthless," She smirked at Ally,who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you dear call Ally that!" He shouted,his voice echoing around the empty beach.

"Why not?She is," She snarled. Austin scowled and she smirked. She lunged forward to kiss Austin, but he simply moved out-of-the-way and Cassidy fell to the sand.

"Ugh! You'll get tired of her eventually. And when you do,I'll be waiting," She said, getting up and brushing the sand off her.

"You sicken me," Austin said. Cassidy smirked, yet again and said, "Glad to know I have an affect," And she walked off.

Austin turned around to Ally. Her head was down and she had tears down her cheeks.

"Hey,Don't listen to her,Baby Girl. She's crazy,"Austin whispered to her,stroking her cheek.

"Can we go home?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Ally's House._

_With Austin and Ally._

_(Mr Dawson's at a convention in Seattle.) _

* * *

Austin and Ally were both lying on the couch,cuddling. Austin was lying down,with Ally on top of him,wrapped in his arms. They were watching T.V.

"Babe? Where's Mr Dawson?" Austin asked. Ally lifted her head off his chest and replied," He's in Seattle, for a convention. Why ?"

"No reason,I thought he was upstairs," He answered. Ally rested her head back on his chest. "You hungry?" He asked again. She nodded.

"Order pizza?" She suggested. He nodded.

"Go change, I'll order the pizza," He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

_Ally's House,still_

* * *

I got up and went up to my room. I opened the drawer and took out a pink and white polka dot pajama pants and a white tank top and went to the bathroom and took a short shower,changed into my pj's and took off my make up.

I walked down stairs and saw Austin paying the pizza guy at the door. He closed the door and turned around and saw me.

"Hey,took ya long enough," Ha teased.

"I was in the shower!" I defended myself, blushing lightly as he looked at what I was wearing. "Your turn. Go shower and change." **(A/N: Austin keeps clothes at Ally's house. Mainly because when their at her house for songwriting sessions or because their best friends) **He laughed and handed my the pizza and went upstairs.

I set the pizza on the coffee table and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, got out 2 sodas and went back to the living room.

As I was about to sit, the door bell rang. I went to answer it. No body was there.

I looked down, I saw a note,

Curious,I opened it. I read,

* * *

_Dear Ally,_

_I warned you before to stay away from Austin. You didn't listen. Remember what I told you 'Stay away from him or I'll kill you!"_

_Break up with him, or I'll have no choice to kidnap you!_

_Then of course,kill you! But I'll save the fun for later._

_I'm watching you!_

_~Cassidy_

* * *

I stared at the note wide-eyed. I looked up and closed the door quickly. I leaned against it.

"Whats that?" Austin questioned, looking at me confused.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. I can't let him know about this! I hid the note behind my back.

"Ally, it's obviously something. Whats that behind your hiding?" He questioned, coming closer. I up against the wall. he reached behind me and grabbed the note.

He looked at it confused for a moment and then begun reading it.

"Oh," Was all he said as he was finished reading it.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

We went up to my room.

"Austin?" I said as he closed the door.

"Shh,get some rest,baby girl." He whispered.

I slid under the covers as Austin went around the other side of the bed and did the same. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Night,Aus," I whispered to him. He kissed my head and replied, "Night,baby."

Then I remembered something,

_The pizza_

* * *

**So? Whatcya think? To fluffy? Not fluffy enough? **

**That was the most fluffy chapter I've ever wrote! Worked on it all day! **

**It was gonna be longer, but sadly my laptop battery died causing my computer to automatically shut off and I lost the chapter. :(**

**So REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! I'm back with chapter 3! I figured I'd update now,cause I'm bored. So thins chapter might be a little...eh.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, anything related to it and Disney!**

**But I will someday!**

**Hopefully,**

**Maybe,**

**No.**

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

_Ally's House, Ally's bedroom._

_With Ally and Austin_

_11:23 pm_

* * *

I was asleep peacefully,when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I figured I'd ignore it, if it were important they'd come back in the morning. About 5 minutes later, I heard knocking on my window.

Now I'm freaked out!

From the street lights, I could make out that the figure was a man. He knocked again and again.

"Austin," I whispered shaking him. He stirred but didn't wake up. I was getting really afraid.

"Austin," I tried again. He still didn't wake up.

"Austin," I tried again,again. He woke up.

"Huh?" He whispered, sleepily. He blinked a couple of times. "What? It's 11 in the night," He added. The knocking came back again. His eyes widen.

"Who's that?" He asked. I looked at him, as if to say 'do-I-look-like-I-know?'

He sighed and got up, peeking through the curtain slightly. He turned around.

"It's nothing,Ally. Probably just the wind," He said,coming back to sleep.

"B-But,I saw a person there," I exclaimed. He sighed again and looked at me.

"It was probably a branch. Go back to sleep." I sighed, maybe I'm over reacting.

"Yeah," I whispered, turning the other side so I wasn't facing him.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." He groaned. I turned around slightly, so my head was facing him but my body faced the other way.

"Be like what?" I asked, innocently. He rolled his eyes. "Hmm?" I added.

"You know like what! I hate it when you're ignoring me," He exclaimed. I huffed.

"You're the one not believing me," I said and turned around,closing my eyes.

"Fine. Be like that," He said. I said nothing and fell back asleep.

Don't look (read) at me like that. He didn't believe me, so face the consequences!

* * *

_~Austin's Pov~_

_Ally's House, Ally's bedroom_

_With Austin and an asleep Ally_

* * *

I don't see why Ally's like that. I want to believe her, but I just think she's over reacting about the letter thing.

Maybe she was right though. Maybe there was actually someone there.

My fault.

"Ally?" I said into the darkness. No answer, she's ignoring me,again. I hate when she does that!

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I turn to see if Ally's still there. She's probably making the pancakes.

I hop off the bad and go to the kitchen. Ally's they're putting the pancake batter on the griddle** (1).**

"Hey," I say. Maybe she's not still ignoring me. She turns around and smiles when she see's me. Ok,so good,so far.

"Hey! 'Bout time you woke up!" She say's coming toward me and pecking my cheek. Ok,no.

"Aww." I pout. "You missed a spot," I add. She smiles and kisses my on the lips. And walks back to the stove and pancakes. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"What you doing up at 7 o'clock, baby girl?" I ask,kissing her neck.

"It's school at 8, Austin and its only 7. Go get dressed and come back down when your finished to have breakfast.

"Kay," I went upstairs to get dressed.

When I was finished, we ate breakfast and left for school.

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

_Red Park Drive, In front Ally's House-Miami High Front Doors._

_With Austin and Ally._

_7:45 am_

_15 minutes 'till school._

_5 minutes until Ally meets with Cassidy._

* * *

Austin and I walked to school. We're waiting for Trish and Dez. I haven't seen them since yesterday.

"Hey,I'm going to grab my books, be back in a sec," Austin said,pecking my cheek.

I gather my books, that took only 5 minutes. Austin hasn't come back yet. I check the time it's 7:50 am.

I look in the mirror. A strand of hair is sticking up a little. I fix it.

"That isn't gonna help,Ally," A voice came behind me.

I turn around to see Cassidy and her wannabes Kira and Tiffany** (ItsYaGirlTerTer from the last story)**

* * *

**So tell me what you think in a review?**

**Feel fee to follow if you haven't already.**

**Oh,and in this story, ItsYaGirlTerTer remains the same as the last one. Cassidys 'helper' (the good one) and Trish's long-lost step-sister. (But you'll find that out later on...shouldn't of said that...just forget that part!)**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm kinda,maybe, a little hyper right about now. So excuse me for the gibberish I'm about to type...**

**I had alot of chocolate! (KitKat,M&M's,Snickers etc) You'll see alot of '!' in this...maybe...not.**

**So...erm...yeah...I have a question: Why is it 'a little' and not alittle'? I'm like dafauq?! Why is grammar soo frickin' hard?! Especially auto-correct! When I was typing 'frickin' the red sigelly (is that how you spell it?) or whatever it is! You know that thing red line-tingy that pops up under a word when you spell it wrong? Yeah,that! I fucking (excuse my language,I'm hyper...That all the explanation you need...) hate that!**

**Anywayyyyyyyy, enough of that, chappy time!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Sadly...I really wanna own the chocolate snacks I listed on top...**

**Eh, we can't always get what we want,can't we?**

**No,well I will ****_make_**** dem make me own it**

**Sorry,I'm a Trinidadian, that's how I speak.**

**We don't have a thing called 'Proper English'**

**I don't own the English language.**

**If I did,it won't have existed today...**

* * *

**Get Ready For Fluff! :D**

**This is more of a fluffy filler chap...**

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Miami High School._

_South Hall, Ally's Locker._

_With Ally,Cassidy,Kira,Tiffany and Austin._

* * *

Ally was about to say something,finally,Austin walked up to them and glared at Cassidy.

"What going on here?" He asked,still glaring at Cassidy. She wore that sickening smirk that you just wanna punch her. Have someone ever gave you that smirk? Anyway,we'll talk about bitches and their smirking later.

"No,Austin. We didn't tell your girlfriend anything," Kira butted **(That sounds wrong...Sorry,I gotta perverted mind. ;) ) **rolling her eyes. Austin scowled at her and then looked at Ally.

"Come on Ally," He said and led her away from them.

* * *

That's how the day basically went.

At one time Austin almost punched Cassidy.

But,Ally remind him that he's a child of God and the leg of a chair can fit far up her. **(Lol,thats how I am when someone gets me upset! :D)**

So, he walked away and promised himself (Not Ally,she doesn't need to know somethings) that he'll get her later.

Now their at Ally's House,again. Austin's really taking the 'Ally's-Dad-is-on-a-business-trip-across-the-count ry' thing to his advantage will her can.

Lets join them on their fluff-fest,

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Ally's House_

_With Ally and Austin_

_Warning Fluff_

* * *

Austin and Ally were cuddling on the couch (the small one) watching T.V.

Ally was on Austin's lap, laying on his chest,falling asleep slightly.

"You tired,babe?" Austin asked his half asleep girlfriend.

"No," She whispered. Austin found it adorable some how when she yawned while replying. He kissed the top of her head and whispered a 'sleep' is her ear quietly.

And she did,in about 5 seconds later. Austin fell asleep shortly after.

Forgetting the T.V on.

Eh,sleep_ is_ a beautiful thing. **(Yes, they say sleep is a beautiful thing, but on days when you wanna sleep in your parents are all like 'Wake up! Its noon!' Yeahh, I'm lazy like that.)**

* * *

An hour later Ally woke up. Now it was 5:30. Austin was still asleep.

She got off his lap and got a blanket from the closet and spread it over him. When she was finished she went to make dinner for them. I mean its food,right?** (I don't have a favorite food. Just food on the whole. As long as its edible,delicious and not totally disgusting,when I'm hungry I'll est what ever comes my way :P )**

10 minutes later,Austin woke up to the sound of pans in the kitchen,

_Alls is probably making dinner,_ he thought. He got off the couch,went into the kitchen and saw Ally cutting up something. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey,beautiful," Austin murmured into the crook of her neck. She lent her head back on his shoulder and replied,"Hmm,hey.."

He kissed her check. "What are you making?" He asked. She smirked. "Food," **(I hate when I ask my Mom what she's making and she replies 'Food.')**

"M'kay" He said. He buried his head in the crook of her neck,placing feathered kisses on in. He grinned when she bit back a moan. **(That's the first time I ever wrote the word moan.)**

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_Ally's House,Ally's Living room._

_With Austin and Ally_

_Fluff With a Cliffhanger (I probably shouldn't have said that,forget the last part!)_

* * *

Dinner was finished and they both ate and talked about whatever random stuff came to mind. Right now,Austin and Ally are in the living room. Austin is _begging_ Ally to 'make out because you owe me when you didn't tell me what we're having for dinner' He said,I quote.

And Ally's refusing because she's watching 'Twisted'***** and 'It's the absolute most awesome show ever!' I said and quote myself. If thats possible.

"Come on,babe. Please," Austin begged Ally for the millionth time tonight. Ally rolled her eyes.

"No," She replied,as if it was nothing. Austin pouted.

"Why?" He whined,again. Ally looked at him and back at the T.

"Cause,I'm watching a show," She shrugged. Austin looked at the T.V then at Ally. He pounced on her and tickled her.

"Austin!" Ally squealed. "Stop!" She laughed. The door bell rang.

"Let go of me," She said. He let go of her.

Ally got up and walked to answer the door, with Austin right behind her. Like,_right behind _her.

Austin wrapped one arm around Ally and answered the door with the other.

_Standing there with a loaded gun,was Cassidy and Kira._

* * *

**So, . ?**

**That was the longest chapter I've ever written,I think.**

**I worked on that for 2 days! I kinda proud of this chapter! **

**And I'm not hyper anymore. Did you know if Aaliyah eats too much chocolate she vomits it out the next day? The answer is, Yes.**

**I was sooo sick today. I was gonna update sooner,but then I had to do to the doctors. Ugh.**

**I have to take a tablet this | | big! Like,the fuck?!  
**

**Anyway,REVIEW PLEASE! I remembered my manners this time,so therefore you shall review! :D**

**Gotta go, I have to take a monster truck of a tablet :(**

**Mom's calling so I _have_ to take it!**

**She doesn't know is that you don't rush Auslly,it take's its time to process.**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii! You all must hate me for not updating in a while. Well, here it is now!**

**Guess what?, I'm sick :( -Thank you, sick children (I ain't gon' say no names.) in my class for getting me sick!-**

* * *

****This chapter is divided into 3 different Pov's****

****No Pov: Ally's Dream State (I thought it'll be better than putting hit in Ally's Pov.)****

****Austin: Flashback****

****No Pov: Back in heaven****

* * *

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, STORY PLOT!_

_I don't own the characters. Just the future OC's._

_Yeah,that's it!_

* * *

****PS: ALLY'S IN THE HOSPITAL. SHE'S IN A COMA FOR -READ TO FIND OUT- AND HERE IS WHERE SHE -READ TO FIND OUT- (:P haha)**

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_::Ally's Dream State::_

_*Ally hasn't woken up yet, she's in heaven temporarily*_

_With: Ally, Ally's Guardian Angle, God._

* * *

*BANG*

Ally blacked out.

The last thing she heard was police sirens and someone crying besides her, telling her to stay alive...

* * *

Minutes later, Ally found herself in a strange place.

"Ah, there you are." A deep voice echoed through the golden walls of heaven. Confused, Ally turned to the source of the voice.

"Where am I?" She question, curiously. She made note of the floating people with wings, dressed in white.

"Oh you in heaven," The voice answered. There was a man sitting on a golden throne, with two angels floating right besides him. They both had big,golden staffs.

Ally guessed the man was God.

"Umm, am I dead?" She asked, earning a chuckle from the man.

"No, you unconscious, you'll wake up soon." He answered.

''When?'' She asked, again.

"In a few days," God answered.

"Days?!'' She shouted, her voice echoing around the beautiful golden city.

"Yes," An angle answered, the one on the left of God, she flew down to Ally.

"You soul will be resting here for a few days, a week for the most. Until then you'll need a place to stay," The angel said.

She escorted Ally down a marble-floor hallway with large pillars.

* * *

Finally they arrived. The angel had shown Ally to a room.

**[Link 1, Its on my profile, under the heading Links To Stories,  under 'Love Without Tragedy']  
**

"Whoa." Ally said as she entered the room

"I'm glad you like it. Get some rest, I'll be back in an hour to give you a tour," The angel said, leaving the room

Ally lay on the bed and thought about what could possibly be happening on earth. She made a note to ask the angle if she can visit earth in these few days.

* * *

_~Austin's Pov~_

_::Hospital::_

_*Flashback of how Ally got the gun shot*_

_With: Austin, Trish, Dez, Mr Dawson and Doctor._

* * *

Ally's been in a coma for about a week. I really hope she's not dead, I don't know what I'll do without her.

Mr Dawson hasn't been taking it really good. He almost got a heart attack when he found out that his only daughter was shot. He's been trying to contact Mrs Dawson in Africa, but hasn't been successful. He's hasn't been talking much, only when the question is really important or he really needs to talk.

Trish, she also hasn't been taking the news that good either. She tried to kill Cassidy, many times. At first she didn't believe it, then when we took her to the hospital she realized that it wasn't a prank. She broke down full on crying. Every now and then she'll silently cry, Dez will be there to help her. They'll cry together.

Dez, was the same as Trish. He didn't speak much really. He hasn't been acting how he usually does, he's more sad and rarely talks.

I must have been in thought for a long time, because everyone left. I turned towards the door and I heard sobbing, Mr Dawson or Trish probably crying again. Dez hadn't cry much as the rest of us.

I hadn't have much sleep since Ally's been in the hospital. Flashbacks of that day keep happening every now and then.

****FLASHBACK****

_Cassidy stood at the door, with the same smirk she always wore._

_Kira just had her head down not saying a word. Ally tried to run before anything could happen. But while making a dash for the kitchen Cassidy ran after her, followed by Austin and Kira. _

_A loud cry came from the other side of the door. Austin tried to open the door, but it was locked. __Soon, the cry was followed by a bang and another cry._

_Austin barged through the door and saw Ally curled up bleeding. Cassidy and Kira was no where to be found._

_Austin dialed 911 and they came as quickly as the could_

**-Not the best flashback, but, hey, I'm laaaaazzzzzzyyyyyyyy-**

****Flashback Over****

Yeah, after that no one has said much.

I heard the door open, I turned to it.

Mr Dawson Trish, Dez and the Doctor came in.

"Well, we ran some test," The Doctor started, "And it says that Ally will be in a coma for a few days possibly a week," He finishes and left the room.

Mr Dawson sighed.

"When will this end?" He said up to the ceiling.

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_::Heaven::_

_*Just a check up on what going on*_

_With: Ally, Guardian angel and some other angels._

* * *

"Ally, wake up," A soft voice whispered into Ally's ear.

Part of her wished that it was Austin, and all of this was some crazy dream. Lazy, she opened her eyes and saw the angle in front of her, with a tray of what seems to be cake and 2 mugs of who knows what.

"Huh," She murmured, sleepily. The angel chuckled and said, " Time to wake up" She walked over to the sofa on the edge of the bed and sat down resting the tray on the table

Ally got out of bed and sat next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked, earning a small laugh from the angel.

"Well, I'm your guardian angel. I was asinged to you, thats why I'm here." Guardian Angel **('The angel' is also 'Guardian angel', its better than saying 'the angel' get what I mean?)**

"Oh, so you said something about tour," Ally replied. Guardian Angel shoke her head.

"No, No, not now. First we must chat, get to know each other," Guardian Angel said, handing Ally a slice of cake and a mug of tea.

* * *

**It was supposed to end in Cassidy's Pov, but I decided not to put it. It'll be the first Pov in the next chapter.**

**Not really my best chapter, I put _a lot_****_ less_**** fluff in this one, 1) because the other chapters had a lot of fluff 2) because Ally's in a coma so who'll Austin be with?**

**And...REVIEW! **

* * *

_~Aaliyah.S~ :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye'yo! Waddup my crazy muthafukas?! (Excuse my language, I'm feeling crazy.) Anywhoooo, chappy 6, I thought that the other one was ch 6 'cause I had an A/N (That's not important anymore) and the title in Doc Manager was entitled 'Love Without Tragedy ch 5' so I put the last chapter as ch 6 But this is the real ch 6! **

**Did that just make sense?**

**Who cares! I'm ****_still_**** sick, :( boooo! **

**Wateves, I'm hungry, but who isn't, right?**

**My crazy self and I keep putting commas where their not supposed to be! I just feel like a comma supposed to go there, so I put one! **

**Enough of my non-stop rambling, STORRRRYYYYY TIIIIMMMMEEE **

**P.S Thank you for reviewing! :D If you hadn't review yet, leave one when you have finished read this chapter! I love to read them! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHIT!

EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!

And future OC's of course!

* * *

**Notes:**

**This Chapter will be divided into 4 Pov's **

****Ally's Pov: Guardian Angel gives Ally the tour****

****No Pov: Read to find out!****

**~1 Week Later~**

****Ally's Pov: Ally prepare to -Read to find out-****

****No Pov: You gotta read to find that out****

**And some others, I'm too lazy to type them.**

**:D**

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

_::Heaven::_

_*Guardian Angel gives Ally the tour of Heaven*_

_The next day_

_With: Ally, Guardian Angel, Some other angels._

**_Links for this section of the chapter, there are already posted on my profile:_**

**[Link 2: Guardian Angel]**

**[Link 3: Ally's Dress]**

* * *

"Ally,Ally,wake up," Some one say's, while shaking me.

I was still in heaven, I really wanted to go back home. I miss everyone.

"Huh?" I mumble, sleepily. I open my eyes to find Guardian Angel, dressed in her usual dress **  
**

"Get up, time for the tour," She says. I get out of the bed and sit up.

"Here your clothes are laid out get dressed" She says and leaves the room. I get up and look at the clothes she laid out. **  
**

I got out of the clothes I was wearing and changed into the dress and shoes.

I went to the mirror and did my hair and make up.

It didn't take long though.

* * *

_~15 Minutes Later~_

_*There on the tour*_

_With Ally and Guardian Angel_

**_Links:_**

**[Link 4: Grand Hall]**

**[Link 5: Gardens, minus the people]**

* * *

They had just came out of the court yard and greeted a few other angels along the way.

Now they were headed to the grand hall. While along the way, Guardian Angel told Ally about the things in Heaven and about the grand hall and what the used it for.

"Ok,so this is the Grand Hall," Guardian Angel said, showing Ally the hall.

"Whoa," She whispered when she saw the hall.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She was amazed by how much gold there was up here.

"We only use here for special occasions," Guardian Angel said, as Ally walked around speechless. "I was like that to when I first saw it,Come on, next I'll show you the gardens,"

"Ok," said Ally,as they both left for the garden, which was right out side the hall.

The garden was absolutely beautiful. There was a lot of flowers and trees. Ally was breath taken by the seen.

* * *

_~No Pov~_

_::Mystery Place 1::_

_*Read to find out*_

_With: Cassidy,Tiffany,Kira, Mystery Person 1&2_

* * *

"What do you mean by you can't have that happen?!" Cassidy yelled, grabbing the mans shirt collar and yanking him closer.

"I-I can't, t-the m-man is dead," He stuttered, as Cassidy glared at him.

"Then you do it!" She shouted at him again. The second man emerged from behind Tiffany and Kira and spoke,

"We're not trained enough to do that, m'am," He spoke bravely, rather than the other man.

Cassidy released the shorter man's collar and walked to the other man, pining him to the wall of the small dark room.

"What?! When I tell you to do something, you do it! No nonsense about that! You're doing it, and that is final!" She spat at him. He helplessly nodded.

"Yes m'am," He whispered.

"Come on, girls, lets go," Cassidy said, walking out with Tiffany and Kira. Not forgetting to throw a last glared at the men.

* * *

1 Week Later:

_~Ally's Pov~_

_::Heaven::_

_*__Perpetration*_

_With: Ally, Guardian Angel, God._

**_Links:_**

**[Link 6: Ally's Leaving Dress]**

**[Link 7: Stairway]**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Guardian Angel said, while crying a bit. From the past week, we've grown closer and closer. She was like a second mother to me.

"Yea," I mumble. I fixed the zip on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ok, I think its time for the truth" Guardian Angel spoke. I looked at her confused.

"Sit," She said and pulled me over to the couch. I gestured her to continue.

"Well, first I'll start by saying, I'm your real mother," She spoke, I looked at her confused for a moment, she continued.

"After a couple days when you were born, I found out that I had a disease and I'd die in a few days. So, the next day I dropped up off at your earth Dad's house, the day after I died of the disease. I know its confusing,but you understand right?" I nodded.

"Oh, and my real name is Sophia," Guardian Angle-Sophia or Mom- said.

I hugged her. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Ally, time for the ceremony," A voice came from behind the door.

Since I'm leaving to go back on earth, their having a ceremony for me.

"Ready?" She asked as we pulled away from the hug. I nodded and we went to the Grand Hall

* * *

I walked along the aisle, as every angel stood clapping. It felt as if I were being married. I was a bit sad, I came to know everyone here and it was sad leaving them, although I'm happy I'm going back to earth.

I reached the top. There were 4 angels standing there, along with God.

"We are here today, to witness Ally go return to earth. This is not something that happens all the time," God spoke, his voice echoing through the hall.

The four angels stepped up and aligned their staffs.

A glowing light blinded us. Soon the light dimmed and a portal was opened. In the portal was a stairway. Where did it lead to?

"Ok, Ally, just step through it," One of the angels said.

I stood in front of it. I turned back and waved at them and stepped through the portal.

Soon I was surrounded by cold air.

* * *

_~Austin's Pov~_

_::The Hospital::_

_*Possible chance Ally could die, according to the doctor*_

_With: Austin,Trish,Dez,Mr & Mrs Dawson, Doctor_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but there is a possible chance that Ally might die," Doctor said. Those few words, my world came crashing down. Ally? Die?

"W-What?" Mrs Dawson stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Dez was full on crying,Trish was shedding a couple of tears.

"Excuse me," Mr Dawson said, walking out of the room, only to be followed by Mrs Dawson.

"I'll give you some time," Doctor said again, stepping out of the room.

By now I was crying, so were Trish and Dez. I could faintly hear Mr&Mrs Dawson sobbing.

**(A/N: When I was typing 'Mr&Mrs Dawson' and I looked up, the 'Mr&Mrs' part made me think of M&M's, :D Review if you did! Oh, switching Pov's, again and again after!)**

* * *

_~Ally's Pov~_

_::Portal::_

_*Ally goes through the portal*_

_With Ally._

* * *

I stepped through the portal and walked up the first three flights of stairs. Behind me I could hear the angels cheering, I turned around to look at Heaven one last time and walked up the rest of stairs.

At the top there was a bright light, I was blinded for a second.

When I regained my sight, I stepped through it.

I felt myself falling. Soon, I was surrounded by cold air. I could hear people crying, I felt as if I was lying on a bed.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw a bright white room, with different kinds of machines.

"Huh?" I say, softly. I looked around, Austin,Trish and Dez were crying.

They looked up the same time, when they saw me awake they rushed over to me.

"Ally!" They exclaimed, hugging me. The door opened, my Mom&Dad and a Doctor came in.

They saw me, Mom and Dad rushed over to us and hugged me, really, really tight.

* * *

**So how was it? Review? Yeah? The more review the faster the update!**

**Like yesterday?**

**So, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I know the Pov's were to short! Hey, at least Ally's alive! I was gonna make her die, but I knew y'all might hate me...so I didn't! :D **

**'Cause I'm THAT nice! :D**

**Bla, bla...review!**

**Maybe or maybe, I mightn't make Ally die :)**

**I think you should review, 'cause this this the longest chapter I've ever written 1,550+ words! **

* * *

_~Aaliyah~ :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyy! Ok you'r wondering why is she updating so much, right? Or not, thats totally fine.**

**But, test starts 2nd December and I kinda wanna pass, so this might be the last update until then.**

**(Key word: ****_might_****) **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!_

_Except for the story and the future OC's if I decide to put any._

* * *

2 Weeks Later:

_~Ally's Pov~_

_::Dawson's House, Ally's Bedroom::_

_9:45 am, Saturday._

_With: Ally,Austin,Mrs Dawson._

* * *

"Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled, right, in my ear. It was Austin. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep, after all its like 8:00 in the morning, right?

"Come on, wake up," He said, trying to pull the covers off me.

"No," I whined, pulling them back on, "I want to sleep," He chuckled.

I felt the weight off the bed shift, Austin was lying besides me.

"Its 9:45 am, Ally. Wake up," He said, removing the covers behind me and slipping under them, also.

"Its Saturday!" He chuckled, again and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"But I wanna spend time with you," He whined. I groaned, knowing he won.

"Fine, just let me shower and come down," I said, getting out of bed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, running down the stairs. I laughed.

* * *

15 minutes later, I came down stairs wearing, a turquoise button up chiffon blouse, with a white tank under, white jeans and white flats. My hair was curled, and I had nude eye shadow with pink lip gloss.

I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom and Austin talking. Mom was drinking coffee and Austin was eating pancakes (of course)

"Hey," I said as I walked in.

"Hey," Austin said and Mom smiled at me.

"Whatcya talking about?" I asked as I took a seat next to Austin.

"Nothing," Mom said, as she walked out the kitchen. I looked at Austin

"Nothing, its nothing!" He said, smiling as I glared at him.

"Fine then," I said, walking up to my bedroom.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Austin said, from behind the door. I he's no gonna tell me, I'm not talking to him.

"Nope!" I shouted back. I was sitting on my bed, arms crossed.

"But Ally!" He whined, I could _hear_ the pout in his voice.

"Nuh-huh!" I said, childishly.

"Fine, I going home!" I rolled my eyes, knowing he won't leave. He pretended to walk away, by stomping on the floor.

"I'm going, Bye!" He called.

"Bye!" I called back, smirking.

"Oh come on! Open the door, please?" He whined. I gave up.

"Ok," I said, opening the door.

"Yay!" He cheered, picking me up and throwing me on the bed and tickling me.

"Ah! Stop! Please!" I said, laughing. He stopped and pecked my cheek.

He came around the bed and laid down, sitting up against the head board, and pulling to his lap.

"I missed you," He said softly, kissing me.

"Mmm, I missed you too," I said against his lips.

A knock came at the door, making us jump apart.

"Ally, your Dad and I are going to the store, we'll be back at 8!" Mom called from behind the door.

"Ok!" I shouted back.

A few second later I heard the front door close and saw my Dad's car pull out of the drive way and drove down the street.

Then my phone beeped, a text from Mom,

_No leaving the house! And don't make a mess of it, or you're grounded._

I laugh and texted her back,

**Ok, Mom. Promise.**

"So how about we go to the beach?" Austin said, wrapping his arms around me, once again.

"Can't," I told him, showing him the text.

"Oh," He said, disappointed.

"We can still spend the day together, just at home," I suggested. He smiled at me.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Eat," He said, and walked downstairs.

* * *

After we ate, Austin suggested that we watch a movie. Which movie? Tangled. He said that today was about me, so I get to pick the movie. Surprisingly he was okay with it.

About half way through that movie, I was getting sleepy, I yawned.

Austin turned to look at me, "Are you sleepy,baby?" I nodded.

"Come here," He said, while pulling me closer. I snuggled up to him, my head on his chest.

"Sleep," He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I feel asleep, not to long later, listening to his heart beat.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, to find Austin gone. I heard clutter coming from the kitchen. Must be Austin attempting to make food, again...again. I glance at the clock. Its 12:30.

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey," I say, as I enter. Austin jumps a bit and turns around.

"Hey, you finally got up," He teased. I smiled.

"Whatcya makin'?" I ask, going up to him.

"Pancakes" He says, grinning. I roll my eyes, playfully.

"Of course, should of known," I say. I walk over to the island and plop down on one of the stools.

Austin turns back around and continues to flip the pancakes.

* * *

"I'm bored," Austin whines. We're now in my bedroom, we finished eating a long time. Its like, 7:30 now.

We've already showered and changed.

"Then carry the plates down stairs," I said simply. He rolls his eyes.

"Careful they stay that way,"

He walks over from where he was seated, on the desk chair, to the bed, where I am. Then, he sits next to me, and pulls me to his lap.

"I believe that we were interrupted this morning," He whispers into my ear. I smirk internally, I gotta plan.

"Yeah," I whisper, and lean in as if were about to kiss him. He leans into, I smirk.

"That's too bad," I say, jumping off his lap and running out the room.

"Ally!" He whines, running after me.

He's obviously the faster runner, so while running down the stairs he catches me and pulls me to him.

"Why?" He whines, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck, from behind. I lift me arm and wrap it around his neck, he still behind me.

He's doing a lot of whining today.

"I don't know," I whisper. We stay in this position and sway for a while.

I yawn, again.

"Still tired, baby girl?" He ask. I nod.

"Let's go to bed," He says, picking me up bridal style and caring me to my bedroom.

* * *

_The next day I was working at Sonic Boom. I haven't seen Austin since he left this morning. After helping a customer, Trish walked in._

_"Guess who got a job at Sally's Spa?!" She said, striking a pose._

_"Umm, you?" I asked, pretending to think. _

_"Yup," She says, plopping down down on the sofa, picking up a magazine to read._

_I walk over to her and sit down._

_"So, have you seen Austin?" I ask. She shakes her head._

_"No, maybe you should ask Dez," She says. As if on cue Dez walked in. I got up and run over to him._

_"Have you seen Austin?!" I shout. He had a nervous expression on, he reached up and scratched the back of his neck._

_"Um, yeah, thats what I came to talk to you about," He said, nervously, still scratching the back of his neck._

_"What? Where is he?!" I demand._

_"Just come," He said, pulling me over to the food court._

_"Dez what are you-" I stared to say, but was cut off by the sight of Austin kissing some red head._

"No!" I scream, waking up, tears streaming from my eyes. It was a dream, all a dream. Austin jolted awake, and saw me crying.

"Hey,whats wrong?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"I-I had a bad dream," I whisper to him in the darkness.

He reaches over ans turns on the lamp besides my table.

"Come here," I scoot over closer to him.

"Wanna tell me what the dream is about?" He asks me softly.

I sniff and begin to tell him about the dream.

"Oh, baby," He says softly, hugging me closer, "I'd never do that to you, baby girl. Ever," He tells me.

"I believe you," I say as I yawn.

He lays us down, my head on his chest and his arms are wrapped around me.

"Sleep, baby," He whispers, and reaches over to the lamp and turns it off. Then, he kisses my temple.

Soon, I'm fast asleep, awaiting the next day to come.

* * *

**So? whatyca think? This is more of a fluffy filler chapter. **

**Tomorrow is school and I'm sure after today my Mom will take away my laptop, but she didn't say anything about my phone! Oh wait I can't update through me phone! **

**Well until December 8th I guess?**

**Well, until then. **

**BYE! Until then, I want you guys to do some things for me:**

**1. Review **

**2. Eat sour Skittles until December when I can update!**

**3. Eat M&M's for me! **

**4. Review!**

**That's about it! Until then you crazy muthaeffers!**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_

_:D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy! I'm back,from a long, long,long time.**

**So sorry I couldn't and didn't update, my laptop broke as soon as school was closed. (The world hates me, I know..)**

**Any way, Merry (late) Christmas! and Happy (almost late) New Year!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY OR ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM ANYWHERE!

I do own the story!

And the OC's, that's if I put any!

* * *

The Next Morning:

_~No Pov~_

_10:05 am_

_::Ally's Bedroom::_

_With:Ally,Austin, Mr&Mrs Dawson_

* * *

"Kids! Time to wake up!" Mrs Dawson voice shouted from the other side of Ally's bedroom door, while banging her fists against it.

This woke Ally up, but not Austin. She woke up with a jolt, as her eyes searched the room. She didn't wake up with a nightmare,no, she woke up because of her mother's loud voice and constant banging of her fist against the door.

"Come down stairs when you're finished," Mrs Dawson said, in a much, _much_ softer voice.

"Ok, Mom," Ally shouted to her Mom. She heard her mother leave from in front of her door and down the stairs, into, what she expects, the kitchen.

She glanced to her left and saw her boyfriend fast asleep. She leaned down and began to shake him,

"Austin,Austin time to wake up," She whispered as she shoke him. He groaned and turned around, his back facing her. She chuckled at him.

She scooted closer, and began to poke him.

"Austin,wake up!" She yelled in his ear. He groaned, again.

"No, sleep," He mumbled, pulling her down to him. She laughed.

"But," She began to say, but was cut off by him,

"No, I'm tired," He whined, she rolled her eyes.

"Tired from doing what?" She questioned, there was absolutely nothing to be tired about!

He sighed, he was really tired, and well, he's not really a morning person...so,

"You couldn't sleep last night and you kept waking up from nightmares, and I had to calm you down all 6 times! How don't you expect me to be tired?!" He said, unintentionally,sounding rude.

She felt hurt that he would say such a thing, _he's not getting tired of me, is he?_

She sighed and got out of bed, yes, she was sad.

She entered the bathroom and slid down the door, almost in tears.

I know what you thinking, why is she so upset?

It was the way he said it, made her think that she was a burden to him.

* * *

As Ally left the room, Austin realized what he said, and how he sounded. He didn't mean to sound so rude, he was just tired. He got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, where he knocked. Half of him expected her to be fine and half of him expected her to be in tears.

He didn't hear sobbing or any sounds to prove that she was crying, so she must be fine.

He knocked once more, then heard shuffling from the other side.

_Click_

The lock on the door turned, and it opened just a crack.

"Ally," He sighed and pushed the door a little wider,walking in.

"Yes?" Ally said, backing up as he came closer, until she was pinned to the counter.

Austin caged her in and leaned down to her ear.

"You know, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," He whispered in her ear.

"I know, I was overreacting, I'm sorry," She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong," He reassured her. Just then, a knock came from the door,

"Hey kids! Time for breakfast!" Mrs Dawson yelled.

" Ok we'll be down soon!" Ally yelled back and Mrs Dawson went downstairs.

"Come on, lets go," She said and slid from under him.

Before she could leave he pulled her back, and hugged her.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," He whispered into her hair.

"I know,I'm sorry," She apologized again.

"You have nothing to apologize for," He reassured her, once again, kissing her.

"Mmm, ok,'' She said against his lips, as she pulled away.

"Lets go," He said.

* * *

_~No Ones's Pov~_

_::Mystery Place::_

_With: Cassidy, Kira, Tiffany and John (Mystery Person #1)_

* * *

"Look here, I want her dead! And that's that!" Cassidy yelled at John, who was trying to tell her that killing someone is not something that the company does.

"But Ma'm, that's not something that we do," John tried to reason with her.

Cassidy took up the brief case next to her, and opened it. Johns eyes widened a little and her grinned.

"Well, I'm sure that was could work something out," He said, pulling the case closer, grinning even more at the sight of the money.

Cassidy smiled and left the room with Kira.

As soon as they left, John pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number,

_"Hello?" The person on the other side of the call answered._

"Hello, Patterson, I have a wonderful job for you," John spoke into the phone, still eyeing the money.

_"What is it?" Patterson asked, smirking a little. _John smiled and said,

"Well, Ms Prescott came in today,"

_Patterson smiled, knowing that anything that had to do with Cassidy Prescott involved a lot of money._

"She wants someone killed, but she didn't say who, when and where," John said.

_"Well, I'll call her myself and see what the business is. I'll call her in 2 days, I'm busy,I'll call you when I do to tell you what she said," Patterson spoke, voices came from the background, "I have to go, boss is calling," He said and hung up._

John smiled and sat down, counting the money.

* * *

Meanwhile:_  
_

_~No Pov~_

_::Sonic Boom::_

_With: Ally, Mr Dawson Trish, Dez and Austin._

* * *

"Thank you, come again," Ally said to a customer, handing him the plastic bag and smiling. In return, the customer smiled at her, took the bag and left the store.

"Hey Ally," Trish's voice came from the door. She smiled.

"Hey," Ally said, walking over to a customer who needed help, but not forgetting to send a smile over to her friends direction.

"What's up?" Trish asked her, walking over to her usual sofa, plopping down on it and grabbing a magazine from the table.

"Nothing much, just the same old, same old," Ally replied, walking over to the counter and helping the customer that was waiting. Trish began to flip through the magazine, when Mr Dawson came down from the spiral of green steps.

"Hey Ally, could you watch the store for the rest of the day, I gotta go help your Mom," He said, almost out the door," Thanks," He called over his shoulder, not waiting to see if she had plans or not, and left to go wherever,

Trish laughed at her friend's father's behavior.

"You need help?" She asked her friend. Ally looked up and smiled, she was about to accept but decided not to.

"Nah, its fine," She answered. Trish's phone began ringing,

"Hold on, gotta take this," She said to Ally, getting up and answering the phone.

"Hey Ally," Dez said, as he walked into the store with Austin.

"Hey," She said, not looking up from her song book.

Austin grinned, a plan forming in his mind. He gave Dez the 'shh' look. **(You know which one I'm talking about right?)**

Dez nodded and sat on the sofa.

Austin quickly, but softly, not to attract Ally's attention, walked behind the counter and yelled, "Boo!" right into Ally's ear. This caused her to jump and scream alittle.

She turned around, about to slap whoever it was, but stopped when she saw Austin laughing.

"Austin!" She scolded, hitting his arm, she blushed because it when she screamed it caught a few people in the store's attention, and she was not all in for the pairs of eyes staring at them.

"What?" He asked, innocently, choking on laughter. She shot him a death glare, which instantly silenced him.

"Don't do that again," She said lowly. He had to admit, some sides of Ally are pretty scary.

She laughed when his face turned from innocence to fear.

* * *

3 days later:

_~No Pov~_

::The pier::

9:50

With: Ally and Austin.

* * *

"Ally! Lets go on that ride!" Austin exclaimed, looking at the _huge _roller coaster in awe. Ally followed his gaze, her eyed widened slightly when she saw it, and shoke her head.

"Nope! Not at all! I'm am not going on that..that.._thing_," She said, still shaking her head. Part of her wanted to say yes, because she felt like they were being followed,and the ride would be a way of getting rid of the feeling, but the other part of her didn't want to,because, well, it's huge!

"But Allllly," Austin whined, tugging on her arm like a five year old.

"No," She said sternly, pointing a finger at him, like the child'd mother would do. He continued to tug on her arm, hoping that she would give up.

"Please," He said, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled, she really did not want to go on that ride.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, pulling her to the line.

* * *

_~30 minutes later:~_

* * *

"That was awesome!" Austin exclaimed, as they got off the ride. Ally looked at him in shock.

"No it was not! That was terrifying!" She argued back. Austin rolled his eyes.

During most of the ride Ally was screaming, while Austin was enjoying it and laughing at Ally how she was so scared.

"You should of seen your face!" He said, laughing. She hit his arm.

"It was not funny!" She exclaimed, while he was still laughing. It died down for a while and he glanced at his watch.

"Ok, how about we get ice cream and then head home?" He suggested,she nodded her head and they went to get the ice cream

* * *

_~20 minutes later~_

* * *

After standing in the line for 10 minutes, they ordered and began walking to the beach to head home.

Ally felt a little uneasy. Good thing never happens when their at the pier these days. Last time it was the uneasy feeling, then came Cassidy. Now what?

Something caught her eyes, there was a man dressed in black, standing behind an empty booth, holding something in his hands. He caught her looking at him, and vanished behind the booth, to who knows where.

Austin felt Ally get a little tense besides him and looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her, concerned. She snapped out of her scared trance and glanced at him, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Nothing," She said, casually, hoping that he bought the lie. He didn't, but dropped it and decided that he'd ask her when their at home, this way she was not scared.

* * *

**So, how was that? Made ya think think, didn't it? No worries, nothing ain't gonna happen, I -not really- promise!**

**So, review? Yeah? No?**

**I think yes!**

**I think you should, Longest chapter ever! There might be more longer chapters but this is the current longest!**

**Until next time! =)**

* * *

_~Aaliyah~_

_:)_


End file.
